This invention relates to a coin wrapping apparatus, and more particularly to a coin wrapping device used in a coin wrapping apparatus, wherein a stack of a predetermined number of coins is clamped and rotated between a plurality of coin wrapping rolls and is wrapped by a piece of paper, the lateral edges of the paper being fold crimped.
A typical example of the coin wrapping apparatus known heretofore has a construction wherein a predetermined number of coins counted by a coin counter are successively sent into a coin aligning cylinder in which the coins are arranged into a stack, the stack of coins being guided by a coin transfer mechanism toward a coin wrapping device comprising a plurality of coin wrapping rolls, which when moved inward, clamp and rotate the stack of coins and wrap the same with a piece of wrapping paper, the lateral edges of which extending outward from the two ends of the stack are thereafter fold crimped to form firm beads by which the paper is maintained in a tightly wrapped state.
In the such a coin wrapping apparatus, however, the coin aligning cylinder must be so constructed that the inner diameter thereof is regulatable for adapting to various denominations of the coins, or the coin aligning cylinder must be interchangeable with others adapted for respective denominations of coins. Such a feature complicates the coin wrapping apparatus. Furthermore, since the coin aligning cylinder is interposed in series between the coin supplying device and the coin wrapping device, the provision of the coin aligning cylinder of the aforementioned construction requires considerable space, thus increasing the size of the coin wrapping apparatus.
For obviating the above mentioned drawbacks of the conventional coin wrapping apparatus, there has been proposed a coin wrapping device wherein the aforementioned coin aligning cylinder is omitted, and the coins passing through the counter are introduced directly into a space formed between the wrapping rolls of the coin wrapping device, whereby the coins are arranged therein into a stack of coins each containing a predetermined number of coins of a specific denomination. However, the number of the wrapping rolls is ordinarily selected to be three, and therefore the coins from the counter have frequently failed to enter the space formed by the wrapping rolls and be formed into a neat stack within the space, thus causing unsatisfactory wrapping of the stack of coins.